High pressure surface cleaners are useful for cleaning driveways, sidewalks, decks, and roofs. A typical surface cleaner includes an engine that powers a high pressure pump. The pump is connected to a water source such as a low pressure hose, and the output of the pump is a high pressure line connected to a surface cleaner brush with rotating nozzles.
A shortcoming of the high pressure surface cleaners is that the water is sprayed at high enough pressure that it can damage the surface that is being cleaned. One approach to reduce the damages is to continually move the surface cleaner brush to avoid direct high pressure spray from the rotating nozzles for a prolonged period on one spot. Another approach is to use a pressure control valve on the high pressure side of to regulate the spray pressure and to reduce damage to the surface being cleaned.
The shortcomings of the existing high pressure surface cleaners are especially prevalent where the surface that is being cleaned is easily damaged. For example, flat surfaces that are painted or coated, such as tennis courts, may easily be damaged by improper use of the high pressure surface cleaner.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved high pressure surface cleaner.